When a user uses a web browser to navigate to a particular web site, the web browser typically performs a Domain Name System (DNS) lookup in order to resolve the textual domain name of the web site to a physical Internet Protocol (IP) address. Once the web browser obtains the IP address of the domain name, the web browser can then retrieve web pages of the web site because the web browser has determined the server to navigate to (via the IP address). This DNS lookup takes time and often slows down a user's experience on the web.
Further, when a user uses a web browser to navigate to a particular web page for the first time, the web browser typically has to retrieve web page components (e.g., images) associated with the particular web page before the web browser can display the web page. Even if the user has navigated to the particular web page in the past, the web browser may have to retrieve the web page components associated with the particular web page if the web page components are not already stored by the user's computer. Like a DNS lookup, this retrieval of web page components associated with a particular web page takes time and again slows down a user's experience on the web.